


Too Sexy

by kenporusty



Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, Hongjoong continues to be needy, I blame Weekly Idol, M/M, Smut, barely any plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: Seonghwa can't sleep, Hongjoong is needy.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532726
Kudos: 188





	Too Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly blame [this clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_zmc1G4Wk8) from Weekly Idol for this. Hongjoong's reaction betrays him so much.

Hongjoong felt the bed dip and instinctively moved to leave space for Seonghwa, who slipped into his bed and pressed soft kisses to Hongjoong's face.

"Hyung?" Hongjoong murmured in the dark.

"Couldn't sleep." Seonghwa's arm traced the length of Hongjoong's back, hand kneading the flesh of his ass. He pulled their hips together.

"I see." Hongjoong whispered, reaching around to tangle his hands in Seonghwa's hair. "I hate that they made you dance like that on the program today."

"Why's that?" His question turned into a whine as Hongjoong tugged.

"You're too damn sexy. I'm sure I looked embarrassed, but I couldn't watch."

Seonghwa chuckled.

"I didn't know I had that effect on you."

"Liar."

Hongjoong groaned as Seonghwa circled his hips against Hongjoong's. They fell silent, the space filled with the soft sound of kisses and rustling fabric. Seonghwa rolled Hongjoong on his back, slotting a leg between his thighs, not breaking the kiss. Hongjoong licked hungrily at Seonghwa's mouth, deepening the kiss, rutting needily against his thigh.

Seonghwa broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Hongjoong's.

"I guess I do have that effect on you."

_ "Seonghwa." _ Hongjoong whined.

Seonghwa swallowed the whine in another kiss, grinding down on the smaller man. Thin fingers worked quickly, hooking in the waistband of Hongjoong's sweatpants. He tugged them down, aided by the younger lifting his hips. Seonghwa wrapped his hand around Hongjoong’s cock, recapturing his lips as he ran a thumb over the leaking slit. Hongjoong writhed beneath him.

"Please, Seonghwa. Fuck.  _ Hyung. _ "

Need flared in Seonghwa's belly. He shucked his own pajama bottoms, realigning with Hongjoong so their cocks pressed together. The soft warmth making him shudder and moan into Hongjoong's mouth. He reached down, wrapping his hand around both of them, rocking his hips experimentally. The reaction was immediate and beautiful. Beneath him Hongjoong arched into the pressure with a little gasp.

"Shit. Beautiful." Seonghwa leaned in to press a kiss to his throat.

A few more uncoordinated thrusts from them and Seonghwa broke away to dig in the nightstand drawer.

"Hongjoong, this is nearly empty. We just  _ bought _ this! Did it spill?" Seonghwa gasped into the near dark.

The huffed laugh that came back was equal parts embarrassed and annoyed.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and returned. He pressed a kiss to Hongjoong's throat and angled himself over him for better leverage, propping himself up with his right arm.

"You are the biggest cock tease." Hongjoong whined, rolling his hips, cock bouncing with the movement, begging to be touched.

"And you," Seonghwa pressed a kiss to his lips, "are the neediest little leader ever."

"Am not-" his protests dissolved as Seonghwa dripped a few drops of lube on his cock, stroking him slowly.

For being so short, his dick was large, both long and thick. Another night and Seonghwa would gladly wrap his lips around him until his jaw ached, but tonight… Hongjoong shuddered beneath him, trying to control his breathing and his urge to fuck Seonghwa's pretty hand. There was a tiny whine as Seonghwa stopped long enough to dribble and spread lube on his own cock, rolling his hips as he fucked his own hand, hoping Hongjoong could see the movement in the dim ambient light from both the dorm and the city coming in through the window.

"You're a fucking tease!" Hongjoong whined.

Seonghwa laughed, lining their hips up again so their cocks pressed together. He held them in a firm hand, setting the pace with his own thrusts. Hongjoong did his best to match the rhythm. They kissed as they fucked into Seonghwa's hand, not frantic, but more urgent than usual. Seonghwa's chest vibrated with little growls and he swallowed all of Hongjoong's little mewls and whines. Hongjoong tangled his fingers in Seonghwa's hair, petting and pulling before trailing down his body in a lust-maddened need to map the older man. One of his fingers found Seonghwa's nipple and traced over it, earning him a needy noise and a firm thrust. He played with that nipple again and again until Seonghwa broke the kiss to nip at Hongjoong's neck. The urge to break their no marks rule surged with the building pleasure from the smooth glide of their cocks together. Hongjoong devolved into babbling that bracketed "I'm so close." Seonghwa continued to kiss his neck and face, reclaiming his long neglected lips.

His own orgasm coiled in his belly, his thrusts becoming sloppy as need overtook pleasure, fed by Hongjoong's ever higher pitched whines and moans. He chased his release, gripping them tighter together. Hongjoong managed to have the presence of mind to shove his shirt up before his orgasm swept over him. He came hard, covering their hands and his stomach. He scrabbled for Seonghwa, crying out into his mouth, babbling and moaning as his hyung carried him through. Seeing Hongjoong so blissed out thrust Seonghwa over the edge, stars dancing in front of his eyes as he came. He rode through his orgasm, breaking away from Hongjoong and collapsing next to him with a soft laugh. Hongjoong wrapped himself around Seonghwa, kissing him sleepily and lazily. Again the room falls silent as they share satiated kisses. On the edge of sleep, Hongjoong mumbles,

“Do you believe me now?”

Seonghwa rolls his eyes into the darkness and kisses his forehead.

“Yes, of course I do.”


End file.
